<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Them Trying by OQWasADream (DeckerstarOutlaw)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643506">This is Them Trying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckerstarOutlaw/pseuds/OQWasADream'>OQWasADream (DeckerstarOutlaw)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckerstarOutlaw/pseuds/OQWasADream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer left. Chloe could not believe that after she had poured her heart out to him he had not stayed. This is what happens when he comes back. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Folklore Song "This is me Trying" </p>
<p>This is my very first attempt at writing Deckerstar after a VERY long time of writing anything other than academic papers so please, bear with me. Let's see what the plot fairies want me to say :)</p>
<p>Also on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Did He Ever Care?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I: Did He Ever Care? </p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt... empty. That's the one word she could use to describe what she was feeling after he left her, again. He had left her before and come back, sure. But there was an air of finality this time; she knew it because she had finally said the words that she knows deep down he had ALWAYS wanted to hear from her. She had finally made up her mind, tamed her fears, accepted ALL of him, she had said " I love you", but he did not say it back. And still left. </p><p>She had seen something in his eyes when she said it but she was not sure it was love. She wished with all her heart it was, but she could not say she was sure. And now that she thinks about it, maybe this had been his plan all along. Make her fall for him and then leave her wondering if everything had been a dream or misconception from her. </p><p>Was it all a lie? Was it a lie that she was his first love? That it had always been her? If she was, why did he leave? Why didn't he say he would come back for her? To be with her?</p><p>One thing she's sure of. If she could turn back time, she would have not said those words. The 3 words that bound her to him, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Having a Hard Time Adjusting...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter II: Having a Hard Time Adjusting</p>
<p>This had become a habit of hers. Coming to his penthouse just to feel safe and somehow close to him. Whenever she was having a hard time at work, or hit a dead end on a case, that's where she'd go to think. She told herself it was only because she could be at peace and quiet, but the reality was that she went there because she could still feel his presence, and she liked that.</p>
<p>Even after all the pain, sadness and loneliness she had gone through the past couple of weeks, she still missed him and wished for him to come back every day. She even asked God to listen to her just this once and let him come back to her. </p>
<p>She fought so hard against that love that when it finally broke the barrier, it could not be tamed anymore only embraced and accepted. She was in love with Lucifer, and if it meant that she had to ask his Father everyday to let her see him, then so be it. She would, and she knew one day he would come back. </p>
<p>But the day had not arrived and today had been specially difficult. Today she felt lost and tired. So tired that she fell asleep on the couch as soon as she got to his penthouse.</p>
<p>Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound coming from the balcony, but what she saw was what left her speechless...</p>
<p>She saw him walking towards her from the same spot he had left that night that seemed an eternity away. </p>
<p>He looked at her intently but did not say a word, so she broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Are you really here? Is it really you?"</p>
<p>"It is Chloe" he said tenderly.</p>
<p>Chloe. Not Detective.</p>
<p>He only ever did that when he wanted her to really pay attention to what he was saying. </p>
<p>"Why did you leave?" she said, not looking at him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"To protect you"</p>
<p>"You could have protected me here, by being by my side"</p>
<p>"There are things you don't know, Chloe. Dangerous things that you would not understand"</p>
<p>"Then help me understand. You have no idea what I have gone through since you left"</p>
<p>"I honestly didn't know if you'd care if I came back"</p>
<p>"How can you even say that, Lucifer? I told you I love you, and I meant it. Every word." she said firmly. </p>
<p>"After what you saw..." he said hesitantly.</p>
<p>"I still chose you, and I would do it again"</p>
<p>"I have a lot of regrets about that" he said softly.</p>
<p>"Don't. Never forget what I said. You may be the devil, but you' re also an angel. And that's what I am choosing to focus on. Your ability to be good, to protect and care for those you love."</p>
<p>"I don't quite know what to say" </p>
<p>She looked at him softly and opened her arms signaling him to come to her, and he did. He let his guard down and embraced her, tightly, just like he dreamed of doing ever since he left. </p>
<p>Moments later, he heard her whisper:</p>
<p>"It's hard to be anywhere these days when all I want is you. Thanks for coming back"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>